HOT!
by Bassi
Summary: After three girls die the same day they get reincarnated into the exact opposite of what or who they were. Alice Nario was a good girl with two jobs. Now she is known as Alice Carson who happens to be a troublesome prostitute. Jolee Hassen is a fry cook with a nasty attitude. Now she is known as Britney Haul a CEO. And finally Jen Ma a barista is now Lola Hao a model for lingire.
1. Alice

Hollywood California

It was a cold snowy night, ice thinly covered the streets and cars; It fogged up the windows of the houses and stores. And for Alice Nario it was business as usual at club Swanson. She squeeze through the crowds, in the VIP section, with a tray full of St. Paulies and Millers, serving the hooting men and the pervs at tables 1,2, and 3. When closing time came around she and her co workers had to take the dancers off the stage and close the bar. The men scattered out else where to drink. "Goodnight Alice." Her friend, Nina said. "Night Nina." she said waving goodbye as Nina exited. "Nighty Night." Her gay co worker said waving good bye. "You too." she smiled and closed the doors on her way out.

She tiredly stumbled through the snow until she got to her apartment. She fell onto her couch and groaned. "I hate my job." she said aloud. She got up and went into her tiny closet. She slipped her pajamas on and paced around her kitchen. She made herself a warm cup of warm milk and guzzled it down. she sighed very loudly, then someone started knocking on the door. she sighed again. "What!?" She asked. "It's Joe." Her boyfriend said. She gasped and ran to the door. "Hi honey." he said with a puzzling look on his face. He had on a tux and a bouquet in his hands. "Why do you look like that?" She asked spilling a little milk. "Is it bad, uh." He blushed. "Wait, do you even remember our date tonight? Remember you said after work tonight you were going to come dancing with me." She sighed and then lead him inside. He sat down on the couch and she put the flowers in a cup of water. "Well how about you go home and get dressed into regular clothes and by time you get back the movie will start and the pizza will be here." She smiled and searched her cabinets. "Ok, hun. I'll be right back." He walked down stairs to his apartment and she got popcorn ready.

The Next Day...

She awoke to see Joe had left. She yawned and walked to her tiny closet to get ready for her day job. She put on her black t-shirt and khakis. She quickly scarfed down a sausage. She ran down the stairs and knocked on Joe's door. "Hi." A girl in a towel answered the door. "What do you want?" The girl was soon accompanied by Joe. Alice started to choke up, "Um, Joe, I needed to tell you something." She let a few tears escape from her eyes. "I want to rein check our date tonight. I want to rein check every date we were going to have, to never. I don't want to see you anymore." She ran down to the lobby before he saw her cry. She greeted the door man and went to her car. The tears made her eyes blurry and the fog coated her windshields. She started the car and sped to her job. But on her way to work she crashed. People tried to help her but no one could she was a good girl and sadly her life had to end. But when one life ends another one begins.


	2. Jolee

Pasadena, California

It was sunny and icy outside, morning dew covered the grass. Jolee Hassen was arguing with her boss on being late that day. She hung up the phone, after he called her a bitch, and got in the car. She sped to work and flung into the parking lot. "Your 25 fucking minuets late! We have been busy as hell! Get in the kitchen right n ow or your fired, you dumb whore." He said to her Jolee waited for him to turn around to flip him off and then got back in the kitchen.

After every thing was cool waters between the manager and her, it all fell down. "Hello, Hello? Yo, can I get some mother Fucking service here?" An annoying woman said ringing on the bell. The manager came in the kitchen, "Johnson just quit can you fill in until I call Ava?" She un tied her apron and put down her spatula. "Yes, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah bitch!" she said. Jolee lost her smile and pulled the lady's collar of her shirt. "Listen, I have a lot of fucking shit I have to deal with, I don't won't to add a fucking hood rat to the list. So you can give me respect or get the Fuck out of this place!" She exclaimed to the woman. She dropped her collar and the woman ran off.

It was almost the end of the day, Ava never showed up so she was stuck with two jobs. This guy came into the place with an obnoxious attitude. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes. "Did my sister come in today?" He asked "What did she look like?" She shrugged. "Well she said that some bitch called her a hood rat!" He said and looked at her collar. she smiled, "That don't matter but, there is a problem behind the building. Me and my buds were smoking back there and we saw something." She sighed and looked at the clock. "I'll be right there." She said following him out the door. She changed the open sign to closed and met him out back. She looked around for the problem and then turned around. The man pushed her up against the wall and squeezed her breasts. "You have nice tits." He said. She yelped and looked to the side, a few guys were watching. He crushed her face and turned it towards him. "This is for my sister." He said punching her in her chest. She fell to the ground and her eyes got blurry and he bent down. He took off her shirt and pants. "Alright guys my work is done your turn Pablo." The man walked away and Jolee cried. "Yo, its okay bitch" he said. He zipped down his pants and pulled her up close, "Wow you is sexy bitch he said wrapping his hands around her waist as tight as he could. He rolled over and started pushing down hard. She screamed in pain and reached out for help. The other guys looked worried and pulled him off. They all came over and beat her up hoping she wouldn't remember. She closed her eyes and waited till they left. She crawled to her clothes and put them on. She fell down on the ground starting to bleed a lot. She cried again out for help.

The manager came out to the back and saw her red, curled up in a ball. He ran to her and called 9-1-1. Soon the police came out along followed the ambulance and fire truck. They wrapped her in a blanket and put her in a stretcher. They loaded her in the ambulance, she moaned and tried to roll over. They hooked her up to wires and put a mask on her that made her fall asleep. The ambulance pulled away and the police started asking questions. The manager took them to the security cameras and they watched. They found everything they needed and left.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital they loaded her in a bed. The nurse called the doctor because her pulse got low. After the doctor came in she died.

But you know what they say, Out with the old and in with the new.


End file.
